MMD - Border of Death Wiki
Welcome to the MMD - Border of Death Wikia "Border of Death" is an MikuMikuDance animation series created by Smartanimegirl(now renamed AngeliqueNade since 2016) on YouTube created back from 2010. Her DeviantArt page includes more information about the series, as well as character profiles, sneak peeks and overall storyline. It would seem fellow DeviantArt user, DarkFallenBlade, is also associated with this project as her assistant. Together, they call themselves "Final Dreams Productions." Though there has been rumor of changing it to "Katayume" which is a mixture of their alias names, yet meaning the same thing. Even more surprising, they'd named themselves after the last names they've given their "twin" characters. "Border of Death" seems to be a large project that includes Smartanimegirl, DarkFallenBlade and their fellow friends own original characters into this animation series to come. *Smartanimegirl - Her character is Nadeshiko Masayume :: *''Her brother's character is Kaine Skylar *DarkFallenBlade - His character is Ike Katayama *Their friends who are included in their group are what is learned to be their Anime Cosplay group ~*A note from the Creator of the Wikia - I kindly ask all guests visiting this website, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANY INFORMATION UPON THIS WIKIA. FOR I, TOO, AM THE CREATOR OF THE "BORDER OF DEATH" SERIES ITSELF. IF YOU WISH TO MAKE YOUR OWN COMMENTS, SUSPISCIONS, ETC. PLEASE MAKE A DIFFERENT WIKIA, BUT LINK BACK TO THIS.*~ Story "Once you have a hope without fear...nothing exists to keep you away from it. 'It' appears at a field called Black Death... You will face the soul in the Under World. When you never fear the death of yourself...you have a might into the deeper side. Dawn never comes here, the Hidden side. It is the time...to come." ::::::::::::: ''-Touhou Vocal, IOSYS's "Border of Death"'' Every living human would all one day come to realize they are not immortal and would eventually die. As of such, death becomes the number one thing all humans fear most. There are those who believed in being able to ascend to Heaven for doing good deeds, or falling and burning into the flames of Hell for doing bad. There are some who also believe it may be nothing but just darkness. Who is to know what really awaits if there is no true knowledge of the Afterlife...? In a darkened world, a large mansion resides there alone. Inside are two teenagers taking residence alone: a raven-haired boy and a dark-haired girl who are assumed to be siblings. It would seem these two are the only people who reside in this world among with what appears to be shadowed creatures. While the girl sleeps, she dreams of asking for help from a dark-haired boy, which she so happened to actually traveled to his dreams to ask for his assistance before vanishing at the end. The dark-haired boy named Ike awakes from his dream and thought of it as nothing, with a side note of it being too real. No matter, he continues his day as he heads off to his school with his friends: an active red-headed boy named Austin, a calm-collected brown-haired boy named Michael, a spunky brown-haired girl named Erin, and a gentle and kind blonde girl name Chloe. As their school day ends, the raven-haired boy encounters them, but only by just simply passing by and "getting lost." It wasn't long until the teenagers have come to encountered a dangerous threat as they come face to face with a shadowed monster. By instinct at the sight of danger, they immediately run away, only to be caught in pursuit of the monster. The raven-haired boy returned to rescue them as he fought it off with a weapon similarly like a naginata. In the end, the boy properly introduced himself as Kaine, who was interested in the group of teenagers. Before even able to ask further questions about Kaine and the monster, Kaine quickly used a strange magic that teleported them all to his darkened home world outside the large mansion. Ignoring their protests of taking them back home and bewildered questions, Kaine takes them to his sister, who turns out to be the same girl Ike met in his dream. The girl introduced herself as Nadeshiko and repeated what she said to Ike from his dream to everyone else: she needed help to protect her home world. Unable to turn down her request--being that she and Kaine were the only ones who can let them back to their home--they join alliance and learn to weild the potential to use weaponry and magic Nadeshiko has unlocked from each of them. Facing their fear of death, what troubles will happen between this border world of life and death? Characters Get to know the characters of "''Border of Death" *Ike Katayama *Nadeshiko Masayume *Kaine Skylar *Austin Calloway (page is to be made) *Michael Roy (page is to be made) *Erin Donovan (page is to be made) *Chloe Malone (page is to be made) More characters can be found here Fun & Interesting Facts #The series got its name due to listening to the song "Border of Death" by IOSYS, a remix vocal of Touhou Project theme, "Necrofantasia." From the first lines of the lyrics, the story and plot slowly grew and developed from there. #Ike Katayama's character personality might be based around SquareSoft's "Final Fantasy VIII" character, Squall Leonhart at the beginning of the series... #It would seem Nadeshiko Masayume's abilities and skills are fanbased around SquareSoft's "Final Fantasy VIII" character, Rinoa Heartilly. Also including Monty Oum's Rinoa from the crossover fan animation, "Dead Fantasy." (*Considering fact '''2' & 3', we can most definitely assume the creators are a fan of this specific couple of the "Final Fantasy" series.) #Nadeshiko and Kaine AREN'T actually siblings.'' [link]'' #Erin's magician rod looks familiarly like Cardcaptor Sakura's Star Rod. Well...that's because it actually IS. Though Smartanimegirl intends to give her a new wand that she'll create when she comes up with a new design. #Ike and Austin actually took kendo together in their youth, so their knowledge to use swords from then came in handy to now. #Chloe's actually in the school's Archery Team. #Erin's probably the only one of the group--next to Nadeshiko and Kaine--to actually have magic after awakening to her potential. #Charming as he may possibly look to some people, Michael's actually a tech genius. (He wants to major in Computer Science in his college years) #Like most Japanese Animes you see, the casting characters may not undergo different wardrobe. Smartanimegirl herself said it'd be too much trouble to go through the "seasonal" outfits and create each model as accordingly. "Plus, there's hardly any much men attire to use for the boys," she says. (*Only '''ONCE will that happen, but that's kept a secret for now. Unless many watch her DeviantArt page, they would know where and when) #With the age range between them, you'd wonder what's the grade rank to the school Ike, Michael, Austin, Erin & Chloe go to. Well, Smartanimegirl said that the school is set up to be a large academy that specializes in both high school and college rank. They all stay in the campus dormitories during the semsters and go home to their family on breaks. (Talk about early preparation of independence!) #''MORE TO BE ADDED'' Latest activity Category:Browse